


Feel

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Love, M/M, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Some nights, they just FEEL.





	Feel

And some nights, they just _feel_ , wanting to be together as close as possible, slow, sensual kisses guiding their ways with gentle lips ghosting over each other's skin, entangled limbs with their fingertips brushing and touching affectionately, rushing nothing.

Shige especially loves when these moments occur after their love making when they just lay there and hold each other without saying anything, Koyama's face in his neck and then he is kissing butterfly kisses along his spine ever so gently, treasuring every inch of his body, including the kiss marks he left earlier in their passion.

Koyama embraces him with his long limbs and Shige feels like he is in a cocoon of love, feeling Koyama's heartbeat against his own, leaning back against the other man as they entwine their hands, their fingers playing with each other. Shige squeezes Koyama's hand tightly and Koyama leans in to kiss him, long and deep and Shige kisses him back with just as much love and admiration.

Koyama's lips part from his and wander down, along his collarbone and over his back and Shige leans back, then he pulls him in for another kiss, rolling over on the bed to be held from behind, snuggling against Koyama's long form, feeling warm and safe and perfect.


End file.
